


Nudist Rain

by Tom_Ato



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Non-Sexual, Nudism, Prince references, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tom_Ato/pseuds/Tom_Ato
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Nudist Rain

Harriet was coming to her house in the suburbs from a church bake sale to check on her husband, who said he was feeling sick. When she arrived home, she noticed that the curtains were closed. This was curious enough but then Harriet heard what sounded like music coming from inside. Thoroughly flabbergasted, Harriet rushed to the door and flung it open.

The middle aged housewife couldn’t believe what she saw next; her husband was not only fit as a fiddle but also clad in his birthday suit and jamming out to Prince. He was completely unaware of his wife’s presence as he continued boogying to the beat: “Little red Corvette/Baby you're much too fast/Little red Corvette/You need a love that's gonna last.”

“BRADLEY TIMOTHY DAVIS! WHAT IN HEAVEN’S NAME ARE YOU DOING!?” shouted Harriet, grabbing Mr. Davis’ attention.

“Harriet? Alexa, pause the music!” With the music cut off, Brad looked at his wife with wide eyes, clearly not expecting her at that hour. “I thought you were at the bake sale with Mandy and William.”

“I came to see how you were doing; after all, you were moaning over your stomach killing you this morning,” Mrs. Davis grumbled, hands on her hips. “Instead I come in here to find you shaking your big naked black ass like a damn fool! What has gotten into you?”

“My butt isn’t that big,” Brad replied defensively, taking a reflective peek at his bottom. “Okay maybe I could cut down on the potatoes…”

“Why in God’s name are you naked man!?” shouted Harriet.

Brad took a deep breath and sighed before giving his explanation, “Okay Harriet, time to come clean; I’ve been practicing nudism while you’ve been away. Now understand that it’s nothing sexual or perverted, but I do enjoy going about the house naked. I didn’t know how you’d react so I kept it a secret from you and even faked being sick to get some private time in. I’m sorry for not telling you earlier.”

Harriet glared at Brad, narrowing her eyes into slits at him. “Bradley I cannot believe you would lie to me and hide things. We’re supposed to be honest with each other! It’s the nerve of you that gets to me.” Irritated, Harriet stomped up stairs, leaving Brad alone downstairs.

Mr. Davis felt awful about the situation; the matter was, she was right and he had been a bad husband for not telling her. “Time to be a man Brad; you need to go up there and face the music.” Still naked, Brad headed upstairs.

Before he even took one step, Brad looked to the top of the staircase to see his wife, completely undressed. Brad stood at the bottom of the stairs, bewildered, before asking, “Uh Harriet? You do realize your melons are on sale in the produce aisle, right?”

Harriet simply laughed as she bounded down the stairs. “Oh Brad, I was pretty upset that you were hiding things from me…because you didn’t ask if I wanted to join in! You think I like going to bake sales and keeping house in the suburbs? I’d take nudism even if it killed me.”

Brad simply gave a tired smile and said, “Well don’t I feel like an idiot.”

“You’re a wonderful idiot if it’s any consolation,” Harriet teased. “Now, what do you nudist types usually do?”

“Well it goes a little something like this sweetheart. Alexa, play the next track!” 

With a single command, the music started playing again and the married couple started getting into a groove, enjoying time with each other and the music blasted throughout the house: “She wore a/Raspberry beret/The kind you find in a second hand store/Raspberry beret/And if it was warm she wouldn't wear much more/Raspberry beret  
/I think I love her.”


End file.
